Hunter's Memoires
by Kerrigan Winchester
Summary: Mira leads the life of a Hunter, but little did she know that her past is about to sink its fangs into her - literally.
1. Chapter 1 - And So it Goes

**Chapter 1 – And So It Goes**

A kick in the family jewels will have any man doubling over in pain, clutching his groin with both hands... if he is a normal person - and a mortal. But then, he isn't, and Mira frowned, as she gripped the sawed off shotgun tightly in both hands, anticipating the retaliation that will surely come any second now. The male vampire was drooling – badly. Well, vampires are always rabid, especially if breakfast is served early in the morning in a form of a virginal-looking female smirking at him, mocking his capacity to kill her in an instant. Vampires love it when they are being taunted by their prey. It makes them feel more powerful than ever, and will gladly take up the challenge of subverting the hunter that hunts them. Mira's awareness gets even more heightened just by anticipating the vampire's next move. Although her reflexes are smoother than oil, when the creature faked to pounce at her from the left, he actually tried to grab her from the right – which Mira easily dodged. The huntress has had more encounters with vampires than any woman her age, and for her, they've become predictable – even boring, at times. Even if the vermin are getting more and more intelligent in every encounter, she knows that her hunter's instinct always kicks in to save her neck.

Hunting had been Mira's life for as long as she can remember. Her parents were both hunters – not just of vampires, but of other creatures that fill a child's nightmare as well. There were ghosts, ghouls, demons, vengeful spirits – anything that walks, gaits, crawls or flies. In short, anything with claws, fangs or tails, her parents hunt them.

Mira remembers her mother say that, nearly two decades ago, hunters were nothing but a ragtag band of farmers and factory workers who decided to stand up and acknowledge that "there are things out there that go bump in the night." They had taken upon themselves the noble cause of ridding the world of these unsavory and unnatural pests that prey on human flesh, blood and brains. (Zombies, anyone?)

Mira learned from her parents that there was a time, not so long ago, that a mechanic had to repeatedly stab his wife, thinking that she had gone mad or had contracted some sort of brain disease. His wife attacks anyone nearby and feeds off their flesh and blood. It was only later that the mechanic found out that his wife had been bitten by a werewolf. Although the woman did not grow hairy and canine-looking, her eyes had taken on a wolf-like aspect, while her delicate hands turned into sharp claws and her mouth filled with rows upon rows of jagged sharp teeth. Since that fateful day, the mechanic became a hunter, tracking things that aren't human. He was Mira's grandfather.

In the next few years, men and women like the mechanic – who had lost a loved one or a friend in the hands of fiends – bonded together to form what now came to be known as the strongest band of hunters that hunt down anything that's evil, undead and everything in between.

When Mira was thirteen, her parents got killed by a coven of vampires that they were able to track down in the bayous of New Orleans. That same year, the gird had decided to take up arms and joined the same group that her parents had led. Being an only child, Mira did not have any hesitations in leaving school nor her friends and classmates, and became a hunter so adept in tracking, that she soon rose up in the ranks and became an ace hunter. Sooner than she expected, only seven years after she became officially a hunter, Mira became the most sought-after trainer when it comes to hunting. Many would flock to her shack in the woodlands of British Columbia for training – especially in terms of tracking their prey. Mira possessed a certain adeptness in finding the lair of vampires, werewolves, shifters and anything that lurk in the shadows when night falls. Even the veteran hunters would defer to her whenever they are out to track down the enemy. The young woman could easily single out the baddies, just as a hound would sniff out a rabbit within its warren.

With more years of hunting under her belt, the now thirty-year-old had a certain keenness of sight and hearing that is nearly abnormal for a common hunter. Her speed and agility could almost be mistaken for that of a vampire, if not for the flush of red on her cheeks that only pumping blood and adrenaline can cause. Many hunters from her band would voice their concerns that she might have been bitten or something, to be able to move that fast and precise. However, majority believe that Mira's ability can be attributed to constant training and diligence. After all, she is a daughter of two of the best hunters of their time. Just like her parents, Mira's specialty is hunting vampires, and her ability to track them down and move nearly as fast as the blood-suckers, gives her band an upper hand during raids.

An example is their current raid of a coven masquerading as workers in a cannery. The tip off came through the police line she and her fellow hunters were constantly monitoring on a CB radio, and boy, did it come with much wringing of hands on the hunters' part.

Last week, Mira and her fellow hunters had found a vampire nest squatting in an old warehouse, just south of the abandoned cannery on the seedier part of town. The hunters were able to kill at least half of the twenty or so creatures, but the other half either got away or exploded, as though they had been puffed up like balloons and then pricked with pins, spraying any hunter within range with gore and brain matter.

The hunters did some preliminary investigation at the scene, however, they never found any telltale signs of what could have caused the vampires to go kaboom after gorging themselves on human their captives.

Mira pursed her lips and took aim but the blood-sucker merely hissed, drool spilling over his distorted mouth. Unlike vampires of lore that only have two fangs, the real vampires of Mira's world have sharp teeth, which the untrained could never discern from the teeth of normal humans.

Mira scoffed at the thought, but yes, the Twilight books and movies had vampires almost down pat – bloodshot eyes, pale skin and nearly angelic beauty – except for the glittery skin. Real vampires do not glitter when under the sun. Instead, they get sunburn – well, not the type that would actually make them combust, just as in the movies – but direct sunlight would cause vampire skin to turn really red, and blister, once exposed. The sun may not completely burn vampires, but it could slow them down to the point of incapacity.

The male vampire grunted, sniffing the air where Mira had been standing when he tried to grab her. However, instead of lunging for the hunter, it backed off, quite unsure of himself. Mira's left brow raised in confusion, but only for a moment. Rule number one in the hunters' guidebook to survival – never trust an non-human enemy. When they show doubt or confusion, attack!

And Mira did attack. Instead of pulling the trigger of her sawed-off, she whipped out an iron-bladed bolo from a sheath strapped to her thigh. With a wide swing, she was able to slash through the vampire's neck, sending his head thudding onto the metal grate underfoot. Before the head can roll off, Mira grabbed it by its pomade-slick hair and tossed it to Julian, one of the oldest members of their band, who then tossed the head onto a pile of about half a dozen others. Another hunter sprayed liquid butane on the severed heads and lighted up the pile with a pair of matches.

Mira wiped her blade from the flannel shirt worn by the vampire she decapitated and placed it back into its sheath. She sighed and scoffed. It would take her nearly the whole day to clean up her weapons – especially those that came in contact with blood. God, how they would rust, if left untouched.

"Anybody still got more of that cleaning fluid we picked up from Missouri?" she asked no one in particular.

Somebody from the group tossed her a small plastic canister, which she deftly caught with her left hand. Gingerly, she shook the can and nodded. "I'll have to sequester this, Marv," she added before placing the can into her camouflage patterned duffle bag, and then hefted it over a shoulder.

Without looking back at the others who made sure that the heads would burn to ashes, Mira made her way out of the warehouse as the morning sun began to peek through the eastern horizon. _Another day, another successful hunt_ , she thought acidly. How long do they have to keep up with this kind of life? No matter how many monsters they kill in a day, in the end, more than double the number are still out there, ready to rend hunter flesh if the opportunity arises.

Mira momentarily turned away from the rising sun and turned to face the part of the city still clad in darkness. Only God knows how many are still out there, lurking in the dark, ready to pounce at her and rip her flesh into shreds. Mira knows that her reputation as a highly skilled hunter precedes her, and she is certain that the monsters want her dead. It's only a matter of time before one of them vermin would get to her in her sleep and cut off her head, just like the way she does them.

The weary hunter sighed and cleared her throat. "Mom," she whispered to the wind. "I can't imagine how you faced this kind of constant worry and fear, and still raise me. Something's out there, and it's coming closer every day. It's after me, I can feel it. When the day of confrontation comes, I hope you and Dad would be there to back me up."

Mira hung her head and inhaled deeply, stemming the tide of conflicting emotions before it can manifest into tears. She mustn't let the other hunters see that she is weakening. It would certainly crush them – and that would be an opportunity the baddies are waiting for. Nearly two dozen lives – not to mention their families and friends – are relying on her strength of character and bravery when facing the enemy. She can't just let her personal demons get in the way and fail them.

As the sun climbed higher in the horizon to claim the land for itself, Mira began to trudge toward the battered pickup truck she shares with Julian, the only remaining father figure that she has.

It's only a matter of time before everything around her crashes down and disintegrates to nothing. And time is something she doesn't have too much of.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dreaming of My Reality

**Chapter 2 – Dreaming of My Reality**

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut your head off, just like the rest of your kind!" Mira spat through gritted teeth, her right hand gripping the silver-coated bolo tightly, while her left hand is raised in front of her, ready to fend off the monster if ever he decides to make any move.

Readying herself for a possible scuffle with the insistent vampire, Mira slightly bent her knees to balance herself, in case he was just bluffing his bloodshot doe-eyed way and tear at her throat without warning.

A minute passed and nothing happened. Mira nearly let her guard down, becoming more confident as each second ticks by. But no! Vampires live for eternity, and a single minute is nothing but a flap of a moth's wings for them. She waited, still tensed.

"Mirena," the vampire whispered, a light trace of Carpathian accent lacing his melancholic voice. "Look deep inside you and remember."

Mira was stunned. The man's tone was…pleading…begging to be understood and accepted.

"I have spent nearly all of my 550 years looking for you, everywhere, in all manners known to the living and the undead, in all timelines," the vampire continued, undaunted by the glinting silver blade brandished by the hunter in front of him.

"What?" Mira understands weirdness more than any woman her age. In fact, most women her age would be successful magazine editors, bank managers, lawyers, even mothers. But not her, no…she's a hunter. And yet, this crazy vampire talks to her like he knows her. Well, vampires have a certain streak of nuttiness, especially since they suck blood from a menagerie of human food supply ranging from politicians to winos. Who knows what sort of virus they pick up along the way?

"My beloved, come with me," the vampire continued in his pleading, amorous tone, which sent Mira's brows to skyrocket. "You deserve more than ramshackle sheds and barns. Your destiny is to live in a palace, as my lady." The vampire slowly took a step forward, as Mira took one step backward.

That small movement puzzled the hunter even more. Vampires are known for their speed and agility. This one could have easily fast-traveled behind her and break her neck, yet he did not. He is actually inviting her to go with him to…to…his palace.

"The Carpathian landscape are rather wonderful this time of year," the vampire continued his musings, his face becoming more complacent, even dreamy. "The trees are verdant, the birds are merrily darting through the thick foliage, even the castle looks alive – but of course, it's quite depressing now that you're gone." He sighed and even thrusted both hands inside his pockets to drive his point.

 _Concentrate, Mira_ , the hunter berated herself. _He's just playing with your head._ "Who exactly are you?" she asked in a frigid voice.

The vampire snapped out of his reverie and performed a slight curtsy, tipping an invisible hat to the woman – his meal. "Ah, now, I see that your curiosity is piqued." With a slight bow, the vampire stated in a crisp voice, "Milady, I am, Prince Vladislav Tepes, your husband."

Mira's face remained passive, but her mind is about to burst with the revelation. Suddenly, the dreams came back to her like a rushing flood, and she gasped in recognition. _Of course,_ she thought, of course. _My name is Mira Drake – Mirena Dracula? It all doesn't make sense!_

Mira raised her eyes to level with that of the vampire who is a head taller than her. The slicked-back dark hair, its tips that gently grazed the collar of his black coat, the snappy shoes that appeared to have come from circa 1940's, the piercing dark eyes that seems to be able to look deep into her soul. "Of course," she muttered, "you're Dracula, one of the oldest vampires in lore."

Vlad was about to take another step forward, but Mira kept her ground, slashing the air with her bolo. "Your wife and I might share the same name, but I'm no monster, you creep," Mira stated in a cutting tone. "Come any closer and I will send your head six feet away from your body." She slightly turned away from the vampire and called out. "Julian!"

That momentary lapse in the hunter's guard had been enough opportunity for the vampire. Vlad grabbed the bolo by the blade, his teeth gritted at the sizzling sound of the skin and flesh of his hand. Even though a stake through the heart cannot kill him who has no heart, it doesn't mean that it couldn't cause him any pain. It's like touching the sun. The blisters began to spread fast, as the smell of burnt flesh – his own – began to fill his nostrils.

Vlad grabbed Mira's wrist with his right hand, and held on tightly. In an act that surprised even himself, Vlad embraced the hunter in a grasp that would rival that of a bear, but was surprisingly gentle. Any spectator would think that the huntress' bones would get crushed in that bear-hug, but the Prince was unusually gentle. Instead, it was the mouth-crushing kiss he bestowed upon the astonished Mira that nearly broke the woman's mouth.

Mira had anticipated the vampire to make his move, but she never expected her prey to kiss her. She thought that he would bite off her entire mouth, yet all she felt was the longing and relief a long-lost lover would feel upon kissing his beloved again for the first time in… _in centuries_ , Mira realized. The guy is probably going nuts just thinking about when to see his ladylove again.

Just as sudden as the kiss came, Mira also felt the swift wave of emotions wash over her. Instead of feeling repulsed for being kissed by a centuries-old vampire, she actually felt familiar with the lips, the sensations and the embrace that still imprisons her. She even grew deaf to the ear-shattering clang of her bolo falling onto floor of the warehouse. She felt her knees buckle, but the vampire continued to prop her up as he kissed her even more lovingly. There was nothing sexual about the kiss. It was pure love and longing. The only sound her ears had attuned to are the soft whimpers of the vampire crying in gratitude for finding the woman he loves…

 _…Or was it?_ Mira's mind reeled.

 _Could this be the effect of a normal vampire's seductive kiss?_ her mind screamed from somewhere deep within her being. Based on experience, this is how a vampire makes its victim complacent for easier feeding.

If indeed she is about to become vampire-dinner, then she hopes to all the gods listening that Julian and the others would make it to her in time. Otherwise, it would be the end of her life.

 _Mother, it looks like my end has finally come_ , Mira thought, her mind muddled and incoherent, a distant ringing in her ears her only grasp on reality.

The hunter could feel herself getting washed away by a the rapid flow of a river – the river of time - and then she realized she is falling down a high tower, her hair and dress billowing in the wind. Instinctively, she reached out one hand, and felt fingers briefly brush her palm and wrist. As she continued to plummet down, vision clouded, but she can sense him, crying out her name, the flaps of a million bat wings filling her ears as Vlad tried with all his might to reach out and grab his wife before she can plummet to her death.

But the ground rushed up to grab her. Mira - Mirena - thudded to the ground, and everything darkened.

Mira opened her eyes, and found herself standing by a brick window, the setting sun drenching the countryside in swaths of orange, red and pink. The distant mountains look blood-soaked, despite the haze of dust obstructing everything.

 _I'm dreaming again_ , Mira thought as she inspected the heavy brocade gown she is wearing. Of all her dreams and nightmares related to the vampire who stalks her since she was a child, this is the most vivid – everything feels real.

As Mira ran her fingers against the thick fabric, the crystals and pearls sewn into the material felt real – even the rough walls, the distant smell of dust, everything in this dream felt real that she began to fear that it might indeed be real.

But how? How did the vampire transport her from modern-day Louisiana to this tower centuries before she was born.

Out of nowhere, an arrow zipped and embedded itself onto the crevice on the wall a mere inch away from where here face had been, had she not turned to gaze at the unfinished tapestry dumped in a corner.

Mira's instincts as a hunter took over, and she dived onto the thick pile of cloth as the arrow whizzed by. When there was no succeeding volley of arrows, the hunter gingerly got up, the material of her dress hampering her movements. Slightly crouching to avoid further exposure from whoever was out in the forest below, she broke off the shaft of the arrow, leaving the iron head still stuck to the wall.

On the wooden shaft, a roll of parchment was wrapped tightly and secured with what looked to Mira like a lock of knotted human hair. She dragged a chair near the window and unrolled the slip of paper and discarded the arrow shaft.

All of her instincts told Mira not to read the message inscribed on the parchment – in her other dreams, she would've awakened just as the arrow stuck itself on the wall. However, this time, either she does not want to wake up, or she can't.

 _It's not curiosity_ , Mira berated herself. She already knows what the message is. Something told her – most likely, her gut feeling – that the paper only brings bad news.

Mira's suspicion was confirmed a minute later. This was the message Mirena Draculia received just before the castle got bombarded by Mehmed's artillery.

Then, realization struck the hunter in the most painful way possible. She was reliving the death of Mirena all along, for nearly every single night in her mortal life!

Mira clenched a fist, crumpling the thin slip of parchment. The hunter took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. _No_ , she thought fiercely, nearly screaming out the word. _If I am Mirena Draculia, I will not just lie down and die. I'm a hunter and I'd do what a hunter does best. Hunt._


End file.
